List of Sirius XM Radio channels
Since 2008, Sirius XM Radio has had a similar channel lineup, with a few differences based on whether the individual has a Sirius Satellite Radio or an XM Satellite Radio. Although the two services merged in 2007, for technical and legal reasons separate radios continue to be manufactured for the separate services despite the programming lineups having merged. The following is a list of channels on Sirius XM and Sirius XM Canada. There are a total of 151 full-time channels on Sirius XM, 130 of which are on Sirius XM Canada. Not included are channels that are specifically used for live sports programming, as well as former music channels that were merged with a duplicate music channel after the merger. List Preview Pop Rock Hip hop/R&B Dance/Electronic Country Christian Jazz/Standards Classical Family and health Sports Comedy Entertainment Talk, news, and public radio Religion Traffic/weather More Holiday Latin , French, Canadian, and international Internet radio only Music Other formats Notes Most internet channels can be "personalized" through a menu of sliders referring to specific elements which can be adjusted. This does not apply to such stations as the "party" stations. For example, Classic Vinyl can be adjusted as such: *Classic hits (plays classic rock hits from the sixties to seventies) versus depth (plays lesser-known tracks) *Earlier (sixties) versus later (seventies) Vinyl *The amount of British artists on the station Also available is the ability to have the station only play music without interruptions. xL "xL" is a designation and rating in which the channel is uncensored, and contains explicit language or mature programming that may be offensive to some viewers and may be unsuitable for children to listen to. Before the SiriusXM merger, Sirius's channels containing uncensored content were listed as either "Uncensored" or "Uncut" instead, with XM using the "xL" rating. On DirecTV listings, XM's xL-rated Channels are listed as "TV-MA" for profanity. List of xL Channels: Sirius Satellite Radio * SIRIUS Hip-Hop Nation – Non-stop Hip-Hop 24/7 * SIRIUS BackSpin – Classic Hip-hop and Old Skool Rap * SIRIUS Shade 45 – Shady's Hardcore Hip-Hop * SIRIUS Hot Jamz – Today's Mainstream contemporary Hip-Hop and R&B Hits * SIRIUS Raw Dog Comedy – Uncensored Comedy * SIRIUS Faction – Uncensored Action Sports music with a Punk, Hard Rock and Hip-Hop mix XM Satellite Radio * xL Boneyard – Uncensored Classic Hard Rock and Heavy metal * xL XMLM – Today's uncensored heavy metal * xL Ethel – New Alternative Rock (Used to be DJ-free and xL, but lost its "xL" Rating and was hosted by DJs every now and then.) * xL SquiZZ – New, Uncensored Heavy Rock and Hard Alternative * xL The Rhyme – Snoop Dogg's uncensored Old School Hip-hop/Classic Rap * xL RAW – New, Uncensored Rap and Hip-Hop Mixtapes * xL High Voltage/the ViRUS – The Opie and Anthony Show/The Ron and Fez Show * xL XM Comedy – Uncensored Comedy * xL Laugh Attack – Uncensored Canadian Comedy * xL Extreme XM – Extreme Talk Online Channels * xL Carlin's Corner – The One and Only George Carlin, 24/7 * xL Dirty Dog – Down & Dirtiest Comedy (Discontinued) * xL UCB Radio – Skits, Sketches & Underground Comedy from the Upright Citizens Brigade (Discontinued now) * xL SiriusXM Comedy Showcase – The Comedy Club (Now Discontinued) * xL Sway's Universe – Lifestyle with Sway Calloway * xL Wake Up With Jordan Peltz - Political Talk * xL Faction Punk – Uncensored Punk Rock * xL Playboy Radio en Español – Uncensored en Español *xL Vivid Radio – Hot Sex Radio Talk Current xL Channels * xL Pandora Now-Today's uncensored Pop * xL Radio Andy – Uncensored Talk with Andy Cohen * xL SiriusXM FLY – Hip-Hop and R&B Hits of the 90's and 2000's * xL Howard 100 – The Howard Stern Show * xL Howard 101 – The World of Howard Stern * xL Faction Talk – Talk with Jim Norton, Sam Roberts and Jason Ellis * xL Canada Laughs – Uncensored Canadian Comedy * xL SiriusXM Turbo – Hard rock from the 90's & 2000's * xL LL Cool J's Rock the Bells Radio – Raw, uncensored Old School Rap and Classic Hip-Hop * xL Hip-Hop Nation – Uncensored Hip-Hop hits and Modern Hip-hop * xL Shade 45 – Eminem's Uncensored Hardcore Hip-Hop and Progressive Hip-hop * xL Comedy Central Radio – Uncensored comedy from Comedy Central * xL Vivid Radio – Hot Sex Talk * xL Sirius XM Stars – Women's Talk and Entertainment * xL SiriusXM Comedy Greats – Uncensored Comedy with the Greatest Comedians of All-Time * xL Jeff & Larry's Comedy Roundup (formerly Blue Collar Radio) – Uncensored All-American Comedy with Larry the Cable Guy and Jeff Foxworthy * xL Kevin Hart's Laugh Out Loud Radio – Uncensored Urban Comedy with Kevin Hart * xL Raw Dog Comedy – Uncensored Comedy Hits * xL Liquid Metal – Heavy metal and Extreme metal * xL Jason Ellis – The Jason Ellis Show * xL Carlin's Corner – Uncensored Comedy presented by George Carlin * xL Que Funny! – Uncensored Hispanic Comedy en Español * xL Barstool Radio – Uncensored Satirical Sports and Men's Talk * '' xL NETFLIX is a Joke Radio'' - Commercial-free Standup Comedy from Netflix Former XL Channels * XL Ethel – New Alternative Rock (Lost its "xL" Explicit Language rating since 2004) * Playboy Radio – Adult Entertainment programming (Cancelled since 2013) * xL Dirty Dog – Down & Dirtiest Comedy (Discontinued since 2014) * Sirius OutQ – LGBT News, Talk & Entertainment for Gay & Lesbian people (discontinued since 2016) * xL Outlaw Country – Alternative Country and Outlaw Country (Lost its "XL" Rating since in the Later 2010s) * xL SiriusXM Comedy Showcase – The Comedy Club (discontinued since 2014) * xL UCB Radio – Skits & Underground Comedy (discontinued since 2014) * xL The Foxxhole – Uncensored Urban comedy, Urban contemporary, Hip-hop and R&B hits with Jamie Foxx (Discontinued since 2018) Former channels (Most recent changes on top) * Classic College Radio – classic Indie Rock * Oprah Radio – self-help talk * Top 20 on 20 – was a hits station whose song list was determined by listener voting (dropped on July 17, 2014). * World Radio Network – was "An international tour of the news from broadcasters worldwide" (dropped April 25, 2013) * Martha Stewart Living Radio – was a variety of programming channel (dropped February 18, 2013) * Playboy Radio – was an uncensored adult content station (dropped on March 14, 2013) * Fox News Talk – conservative talk radio operated by the Fox Broadcasting Company (dropped on February 14, 2013) * BBC Radio 1 – modern and current popular radio station operated by the British Broadcasting Corporation (dropped on August 9, 2011) * Rumbón (83) – was a tropical/reggaeton radio station (replaced by Caliente on November 12, 2008); later revived on a different channel * SIRIUS Disorder (33) – was a Freeform/Eclectic radio station (dropped on November 12, 2008) * The Beat (36) – Was a Top 40 Dance Hits station (Replaced by XM's BPM on November 12, 2008) * Sirius Super Shuffle (12) – was an adult hits station (dropped from online service November 12, 2008) * Universo Latino (90) – Universo Latino is a Spanish Pop mixed music radio station (dropped on November 12, 2008) * Boombox (39) – Boombox was a Breakbeat and Old Skool remix radio station on Sirius Satellite Radio channel 39 and DISH Network channel 6034, (dropped on November 12, 2008) * Hot Jamz (50) – Hip-Hop, Urban Contemporary and R&B (replaced by XM's The Heat on November 12, 2008) * E! Entertainment Radio (107) – Entertainment news and Celebrity Gossip, (dropped on November 12, 2008) * Punk (29) – Was a Punk and Ska radio station. On September 15, 2008, it was replaced with a 24-hour AC/DC channel. *Client 9 Radio (126) – Talk channel ran from March 14, 2008 at 5:00 pm ET through midnight on March 17, 2008 to discuss the Eliot Spitzer scandal.http://www.sirius.com/client9radioClient 9 Radio * LIME Radio (114) – Healthy Lifestyle (dropped February 13, 2008). * Court TV Plus (110) – Live trial proceedings (dropped January 1, 2008) – channel now broadcasts "POTUS". * ABC News & Talk (143) – News/talk and entertainment from ABC (dropped September 24, 2007). * Planet Jazz (70) – Modern Jazz and Contemporary Jazz music (dropped September 7, 2007) * The Who Channel (29) – The Who music (dropped April 1, 2007) * Discovery Channel Radio (119) – Discovery Channel programming (dropped February 14, 2007). * Revolution (67) – Christian rock (dropped February 14, 2007). *Sports Byline USA (122) – Sports Talk and Play-by-Play (dropped February 14, 2007). *Rolling Stones Radio (98) – All Rolling Stones music (dropped January 1, 2007). *PRI (136) – Global Issues (dropped September 25, 2006). *BBC Mundo (182) – News, (dropped September 25, 2006) * Classical Voices (85) – Opera, (dropped September 25, 2006) *WSM Entertainment Radio (117) – Simulcast of 650 WSM in Nashville. Broadcast the Grand Ole Opry (dropped September 13, 2006). *Sirius RIGHT (145) – Some programming from this channel was merged into Sirius Patriot (dropped March 14, 2006). *Sirius Advice (117) – Advice programming. Upon deletion, programs were added to other Sirius channels (dropped March 14, 2006). *Mexicana (91) – Played Regional Mexican music (dropped March 14, 2006). *EWTN Radio Catolica Mundial (180) – Spanish language Catholic programming (dropped March 14, 2006). *Remix (62) – Played exclusive remixes of modern dance music (dropped September 29, 2005). *Wax (42) – Featured mixed and remixed hip-hop (dropped September 29, 2005). *Slow Jamz (52) – Featured modern soft R&B and Soul ballads (dropped September 29, 2005). *Swing Street (73) – Played swing music from the 1930s, 1940s, and 1950s (dropped September 29, 2005). *Folk Town (38) – Played contemporary and traditional folk music (dropped September 29, 2005). *Hispanic Talk (181) – Featured Spanish language talk radio (replaced with "ESPN Deportes" on December 1, 2005). * The Weather Channel Radio (110,111,112) – Provided continual weather forecasts (dropped September 29, 2005). *Wisdom Radio (132) – Dedicated to new age thinkers and life improvement methods. Rebranded as "Lime" on September 29, 2005. *The Word Network (161) – Featured Gospel music and urban ministries from a Protestant and Gospel perspective (dropped September 29, 2005). * Air America Radio (144) – Featured liberal talk radio, mainly which were Air America personalities. Dropped in July 2005 when Air America went exclusively with XM Satellite Radio. *Vacation (97) – Played island vacation music—replaced with "Radio Margaritaville" in June 2005. *Talk for Women (Our Time) (131) – Featured women-oriented talk and entertainment programming (dropped May 2005). *Street Beat (44) – Featured rap and New Hip-hop hits (dropped October 2004). *La Red Hispana (117) – Featured news and talk programming in Spanish (replaced with "Hispanic Talk" in July 2004). *Planet Dance (63) – Played mainstream dance music (replaced with "Area 63"—now Area—in July 2004). *Radio Deportivo (128) – Featured sports programming in Spanish (dropped July 2004). *The Border (36) – Played alternative country (replaced with "Outlaw Country" in April 2004). *Country Road (32) – Played a mix of classic country and modern country (replaced with "Prime Country" in January 2004). *House Party (60) – Played house music (dropped January 2004). *The Vortex (64) – Played trance music (dropped January 2004). *Planet Rhyme (41) – Featured international hip-hop (dropped January 2004). *Vista (82) – Played chamber music (dropped January 2004). *Soundscapes (98) – Played new age music (dropped January 2004). *SIRIUS Sessions (100) – Played live music (dropped January 2004). *Sirius Entertainment (135) – Featured programming about celebrities and the world of entertainment (replaced with "Our Time – Talk for Women" in January 2004). * A&E Satellite Radio (137) – Featured programming from the A&E television network (dropped January 2004). *Radio Amigo (140) – A Spanish language talk channel (dropped January 2004). *Radio Mujer (141) – A Spanish language talk channel (dropped January 2004). *The Express (44) – Old School/Funk R&B (dropped February 2003). *106.7 Lite FM (13) – Simulcast of WLTW 106.7 Lite FM in New York City (dropped December 2003) References External links * Official Sirius Radio Channel List * Official XM Radio Channel List * Official Sirius XM Radio Channel List * Official Sirius Canada Channel List * Official Dish Network Sirius Channel List . * * Category:Lists of radio stations .